The invention relates to a protective padding pouch or cushion mounted to a motorcycle specifically for the purpose of a rider to rest his/hers groin area to make riding more comfortable.
The present invention pertains specifically to all motorcycles and provides protection for riders that naturally slide forward on the seat into the gas tank. This sudden sliding forward motion is usually experienced when braking, riding over unavoidable potholes or when accompanied by a passenger during deceleration. Riders of high performance or sport motorcycles more often experience this painful effect.
There is no product on the market that is designed specifically to support and protect a motorcycle rider""s groin when being pressed against the gas tank, which is magnetically mounted to the motorcycle. There are several products on the market that protect the gas tanks from being scratched by a motorcycle rider""s gear. These products called tank guards or tank bra are either glued onto the gas tank or strapped into place via bungy cords. These products do not absorb the impact of the rider""s groin with a thick foam pad or any soft impact absorbing material. They are solely for the protection of a motorcycle gas tank.
All motorcycle accessories that mount onto gas tanks adhere using either integrated bungee cords or epoxy adhesives. These products are designed to protect the gas tank from scratching or are designed as storage compartments. These products are sold to the public through motorcycle dealerships after they have gone through the industries distribution channels. The concept starts by recognizing that motorcycle dealerships and accessories shops can offer this new product to the public and that no such product is available to the public to date.
The present invention is a protective groin cushion designed to magnetically adhere to a motorcycle gas tank. The inventions measurements begin with a foam cushion 4xc2xdxe2x80x3xc3x975xc2xexe2x80x3xc3x972xc2xcxe2x80x3 stitched into a pouch having flexible vinyl flaps on either side. The flexible vinyl flaps are each 5 inches in length at the top 5xc2xd inches in length at the bottom. The outer edge measures 3 inches in height while the inner edge, being stitched to the cushion cover is the same height as the cushion (4xc2xd inches). At the 3 inch high outer edge of each flap a heavy-duty ceramic magnet measuring 1xe2x85x9e square by {fraction (3/8)} inches, thick is placed. These magnets magnetically adhere to each the side of a motorcycle gas tank. On the flaps between the magnets and the cushion are two cut outs with cargo net inserts. These cuts outs and inserts measure 2xc2xc high on the outer edge and 3 inches high on the inside edge by 2 inches wide on the top and 2xc2xc inches wide on the bottom. These cut outs are for aesthetics appearance and are non-functioning.
The center cushion is the main functioning feature of the product. The 2 lbs. density industrial grade upholstery foam is cut to shape and tapered. The base of the foam measures 5xc2xe inches wide by 4xc2xd inches tall. The foam core is tapered in from back to front to 2xc2xd by 3xc2xe rectangle face. A logo can be embossed on the front piece of vinyl over the top of the cushion.
The purpose is to cushion a motorcycle rider""s groin area as he/she naturally slides into the tank. This sliding effect is frequently experienced when a motorcycle rider decelerates, stops, hits unavoidable pot holes or when accompanied by a passenger. The Magnetic Tank Pad alleviates the problem by being specifically designed to mount on the optimum spot of a motorcycle gas tank, cushioning the rider when he/she slides into the tank.
The product is assembled from four pieces of vinyl cut to shape, one 2 lbs. industrial grade upholstery foam cushion cut to shape and tapered, two 2xc2xd inch square xc3x97{fraction (1/4)} inch thick heavy duty ceramic magnets, two pieces of cut cargo net, all of which are sewn together.
The skin of the finished product is industrial strength fire retardant vinyl commonly used in fire fighting gear. The vinyl is the skin and the structure of the product as the product is stitched together on an industrial sewing machine using high strength polyester/cotton thread made for nylon and vinyl materials. The vinyl skin is first die cut into four specific shapes that determine the shape and size of the product. The four panels are cut into a large back panel the total width and shape of the product (16 inches wide xc3x974{fraction (1/2 )} inches tall). The center front panel is embossed and wrapped around the front of the foam core to create the cushion. The side panels are stitched to the either side of the front embossed cushion. The cargo net is stitched into place and together form the shape of the front of the cushion. The back panel is then stitched to the assembled front panel. Before the final top stitch is made the foam core and ceramic magnets are interested into place and the final seem is stitched closed.